Footrest assemblies are generally installed on a vehicle floorboard in a vehicle interior on the driver's side of the vehicle interior. These footrests are generally supported with welded studs, hat-shaped support brackets, foam blocks or other like support mechanisms which are stationary supports which are rigidly secured to a vehicle floorboard and then covered with carpet to conceal the support system of the footrest. Often times, these footrest assemblies are standalone assemblies, much like a dead pedal design, which are used for increased rigidity in the footrest structure and at the same time generally increase the costs of the overall footrest assembly installation. When incorporating a footrest assembly into a vehicle design, changing the vehicle floor geometry to support a standalone footrest can be very difficult and costly on the manufacturing side. Thus, a need exists for a footrest assembly that can be added to a carryover vehicle without requiring expensive tooling and other cost implications tied to floorboard configurations and standard vehicle carpets. Further, a need exists for a footrest assembly that can be adjusted to suit the needs of the vehicle occupant. Generally, footrest assemblies have a static or fixed position with a “one size fits all” result. Further, adjustable footrest assemblies currently known generally require moving parts and motors to electronically adjust the footrest position. These assemblies are often expensive and complicated and generally require the floorboard support systems noted above to support the footrest assembly.
The present invention provides a footrest assembly which can be easily installed on a carryover vehicle, wherein the footrest assembly is adjustably supported by a cowl trim assembly as coupled to a vehicle frame.